


The Decepticon's revenge

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Skywarp loves his babies, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Enraged by the events of 'The Autobot's prank', the Decepticon's plot revenge. Inspired by Skywarp's fervant wish for sparklings, Megatron decides to make it a reality.The Autobots won't know what hit them.
Relationships: Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story that I thought would be nice to post here, over ten years old and sequel to 'The Autobot Prank'. It's not completed but I thought posting it here might help me get into it again. For anyone who recognises it, there'll be less chapters as a lot were quite short so they'll be getting combined.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

“Waaahhhh.”

The Mech’s in the room winced as a certain purple Seeker made known his unhappiness. Trying to comfort him was Thundercracker with an arm around his trine mate who was bawling his optics out. It was little more than a few cycles since the _‘incident’_ with the Autobots, an incident still fresh in everyone’s processors, one they would all dearly like to forget.

“Those mean old Autobots” Skywarp sniffled noisily. His voice suddenly rose in volume.

**“I want my** **Sparklings.”**

Megatron growled softly as he slumped on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to delay the processor ache he knew was coming. It wasn’t just Skywarp’s constant wailing that was wearing him down, it was because he had been desperately, angrily trying to think of a plan to get total revenge on those accursed Autobots who had humiliated him.

To his left was his annoyingly treacherous Second Starscream who was moodily picking at some pink paint flecks on his armour. And was another thing was made Megatron boil with anger, it had taken ages to remove the pink paint that had covered them, in fact, there were _still_ a few spots left on him. Needless to say the mood on the Decepticon base was not a good one.

How was he going to get revenge, how could he make Prime and those miserable Autobots pay? He wasn’t going to terminate them, no, that would be too easy, he was going to make them suffer in the most humiliating way possible.

How to go about it was another matter, because though the same thought was going through everyone’s processors, nobody had come up with a _sensible_ suggestion.

“Prank phone calls indeed,” he muttered, peeved that none of his soldiers had come up with a better suggestion.

“It’s not fair.”

Primus, was that idiot never going to shut up about those stupid Sparklings.......

Wait a minute.

Megatron suddenly smiled, a cold sneeringly triumphant smile as he thought of the perfect revenge. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.

“Skywarp,” he said pleasantly. “I think I may be able to get you your Sparklings after all.”

...........

To say that Skywarp was excited would be an understatement. It was like saying that the Autobot twins mildly annoyed the Autobot Medic or that Megatron and Optimus weren’t exactly the best of friends. A word like keyed up, overeager or energized would probably be a better description of how the purple Seeker was feeling.

“You mean it? You really mean it?” he cried, bouncing up and down in front of Megatron, who had just explained his dastardly plan to get even with the Autobots. Megatron bestowed a tight smile on the Seeker before saying.

“Yes Skywarp, I mean it. You’re going to have your very own Sparklings.”

Skywarp gave a high-pitched squeal, clapping his hands together in delight before grabbing hold of Thundercracker and hugging him.

“I’m going to have my very own Sparklings,” he said as though his Trine mate didn’t already know that.

“Only a few mind,” Megatron said sternly as Skywarp looked disappointed but Megatron was firm about this.

As utterly amusing though it would be to turn the whole Autobot army into helpless Sparklings, it just wasn’t going to happen. Helpless Sparklings or not, a base full of them was just asking for trouble. What’s more, Megatron _did not_ want his base overrun with squealing brats who would undoubtedly get into all sorts of trouble. Frankly it difficult enough dealing with his TIC’s brats and certain members of his crew (here Megatron glared at Starscreamm who had that ‘I’m so smug I need a good slap look), without adding an army of miniature Autobots into the fray.

Megatron gave a small, almost unnoticeable shiver, Primus, was he looking forward to gloating over Prime and rubbing his faceplates in it. This plan was guaranteed to wipe that supercilious smirk that he _knew_ Prime wore under his face mask. That was why Prime wouldn’t be, ah, _chosen_ because Megatron wanted him to be utterly helpless to do anything about the situation. Of course turning him into a Sparkling would have that affect but Megatron wanted Prime to watch as his beloved soldiers were taken away and made into little pets, and the Autobot leader would feel worse that he wasn’t suffering like his men.

But enough of that, back to the situation at hand. He turned his head as Starscream now said in that annoyingly screechy voice of his.

“Look on the bright side Skywarp, excluding Prime, the Dinobots or any other rejects, you can pick _anyone_ you want.”

A huge grin lit up Skywarp and he eagerly looked at Soundwave who shook his head. Soundwave had sent Laserbeak to scout at the Ark straight after Megatron had revealed his scheme, but the Spybot hadn’t returned yet. This was how Skywarp was going to pick his Sparklings and he was greatly looking forward to it.

Of course building the device that carry out this dastardly dead still needed to be built and that could take a little bit of time. However both Starscream and the Constructicons were confident it could and would be built, so no worries there. It really was amazing the sorts of devices they had come up with during their time on Earth.

Just when Skywarp was almost bursting with anticipation, Laserbeak flew in and landed on Soundwave’s outstretched arm. After his Cassette transformed, the silent blue Mech inserted him into the computer, to examine the footage.

The scene was of the Autobot Red Room where the Autobots were laughing and drinking Energon. Skywarp bounded forward to get a closer look at them all.

“Hey Prime,” the Autobot TIC and saboteur called cheerfully to his leader who was reclining on a sofa, his arm around a pink Femme.

“What do you think Megatron and his goons are up too?”

“Heh, probably still crying about it,” sneered Ironhide with obvious relish, his arm around a blue Femme.

“Nah, I reckon they’re still in the Washracks trying to get the pink stuff off,” sniggered Sunstreaker as he and his brother Sideswipe downed Energon while eyeing up two Femmes, a red and a light green one.

“Do em’ good and all,” added the yellow Lamborghini to laughter.

“What, you saying they smell or something?” laughed Bumblebee, earning more laughs from the Autobots and growls from the watching Decepticons.

“No, Sunny just like’s baths,” Sideswipe with a grin. “He thinks _everyone_ should spend more time on their personal appearance.”

“No harm in that,” Jazz said cheerfully to which Prowl said dryly. “Except in excess.”

“Hey,” said Sunstreaker indignantly as Optimus Prime held up a hand for to calm things down.

“Regardless of the Decepticons personnel habits.”

Several Mechs sniggered.

“We shouldn’t become complacent, they will want revenge,” Optimus said grimly.

“Let em’ try,” said Chromia to which Ironhide said “That’s ma girl.”

“I doubt they could get you like you got them,” Elita One now said, giving Optimus’s hand a squeeze causing Optimus to beam (under his mask) at her, and causing several Decepticons to grumble at the lack of Femmes’.

The Autobots conversation turned to other, more boring subjects so Soundwave switched off the sound, he could always review it later.

“I want a Femme,” Skywarp said immediately at the sight of the infamous Autobot Femmes who were chatting to their male counterparts.

“Oh, you can definitely have one,” Megatron said, a gleam in his optics as he surveyed the footage. “Anyone you want and be sure to pick some good Autobots.”

As Skywarp eagerly did as commanded, Megatron and the other Decepticons smirked. Soon, they would have their revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sadly going into further lockdown in the UK but I hope everyone still has a Merry Christmas.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome, if you enjoyed this chapter, please comment.

“Oh, this is so exciting I can’t wait,” Skywarp whispered eagerly to Thundercracker as they crouched behind a large boulder. Thundercracker calmly shushed his wing mate, they couldn’t give away their positions, not just yet.

They, along with the other Decepticons, were waiting in ambush for the Autobots to drive past them, coming from some sort of convention with the humans. Once they went past, the Decepticons would leap out and engage them, long enough for Starscream to hit the ‘targets’ with a special gun he and the Constructicons had designed. It was just a matter of waiting now.

Presently there was a distant rumble of engines and in the distance, Thundercracker could just make out the Autobot convey with the Shuttle Skyfire flying above him.

“Decepticons,” Megatron suddenly roared. “Attack.”

The Decepticons didn’t hesitate, they leapt up from their hiding places and lunged at the surprised Autobots. Skyfire did an abrupt U-turn in mid air so that he could land and join the battle. He immediately was surrounded by the Construticons who tried to force him to the ground but he managed to hold them off. Megatron, as always, went straight for Optimus Prime and the two started grappling.

“Is there any particular point to this, Megatron?” Optimus asked his nemesis, as all around them, their men clashed.

“This, Prime,” Megatron snarled as he aimed a punch at the red and blue Mech’s head. “Is for that pathetic trick you played on us.”

“No worse than anything you’ve ever played on us,” Optimus Prime grunted as he dodged the punch and aimed at Megatron’s mid section.

Chormia with Moonracer were trying to deal with Rumble and Frenzy who were heckling them. Ironhide couldn’t help them as he was engaged with Soundwave while Bumblebee was being chased by Ravage. Eilta One, meanwhile was holding her own against Astrotrain who was trying to pin her against a rock face.

“Where’s Screamer?” asked Jazz as he wrestled with Thundercracker. “Don’t tell me he got slagged again by Megatron.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Autobot,” came a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Starscream standing over them, holding a strange looking gun. As they watched, he jumped and landed squarely in the centre of the battling robots. Aiming the gun right at Skyfire he fired, and the Shuttle cried out as a purple beam hit him. Starscream spun on the spot and shot at Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita One in quick succession, and they all were hit and flung to the ground.

There was a pause as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing did.

“You idiot, Starscream,” Megatron snarled and whacked the back of his SIC’s head. For good measure he repeated this, sending the Seeker to his knees.

“It should have worked,” Starscream protested as the Autobots started laughing.

“Hah, that the best you can do?” Ironhide jeered, as he picked himself and then Chromia off the ground.

“You know,” Jazz called out as the other Autbots hit got to their feet. “It helps if you test these things first.”

Scowling, Megatron grabbed Starscream by a wing and hauled him to his feet. With a contemptuous look at Optimus Prime who was helping Elita One, he marched off, dragging the seemingly hapless Seeker. None of the Autobots noticed the smug smiles on both the Decepticon leader and his Second.

The other Decepticons turned and marched after their leader, their heads tossed back as though they didn’t have a care in the world. The Autobots jeered after them until a stern look from Optimus Prime and Prowl silenced them and the Autobots headed off home. It was strange how none of the Autobots noticed how Skywarp was practically skipping, and whispering to Thundercracker how he couldn’t wait to get his Sparkings.

It had taken a while to decide which Autobots they were going to take, as several candidates had to be eliminated. The Lamborghini twins were out of the question, they wreaked enough havoc as adults without throwing a Sparkling’s natural naughtiness into the mix. Skywarp didn’t want Prowl as he thought him too ‘boring’ and no one wanted Wheeljack as that bot was too prone to blowing stuff up. Bumblebee might have been a choice but Ravage enjoyed chasing him too much, and the temptation would’ve been too much for the robotic cat is the yellow bot was turned into a Sparkling.

There had been no arguments over the two Femmes chosen, or even a lot of protest over Ironhide being chosen, many Decepticons were looking forward to seeing _him_ as a child. And despite the Autobots Medic reputation of having a nasty temper and tendency to throw things, Megatron thought he’d make a perfect Sparkling. Not to mention, the Optimus Prime would be deprived of his best Medic.

Finally there was Skyfire. Skywarp had been insisted, he wanted a flyer for a Sparkling, just one flyer. And though Starscream had at first kicked up a fuss, in the end he grudgingly conceded that Skyfire was the best choice, most of the Arielbots behaved like brats and their leader was scared of _heights_. And as for Powerglide, he annoyed the hell out of most of the Decepticons. Besides, the shuttle’s placid nature made him very suitable as he was unlikely to be as rebellious as the others.

All in all, everything had gone quite nicely, with the right Autobots being hit with the ray and no slip-ups. Those pathetic Autobots had no idea that anything was wrong. Which was why the Decepticons were calmly walking along, they wanted to experience the full sensation of utter smugness and to engage in a little self patting on the back.

“How long will it take for the transformation to take place, Starscream?” Megatron asked, turning to the red Seeker as they walked.

“Not long, Megatron,” Starscream said with a smirk. “By morning’s light, they will all be.....Sparklings.”

...................

All was quiet in the Ark. After a productive day with some humans and then successfully routing the Decepticons, everyone was enjoying a well deserved recharge. Even Red Alert was in his berth, though if Teletran One detected anything, he’d be up in an instant. Not that there would be anything, the Decepticons had slunk home with their tail between their pipes, they wouldn’t be back in a hurry.

Unfortunately for the Autobots, this wasn’t the case, in fact a small group stood just behind the Ark’s sensors. The group was made up of Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker and Dirge and they were waiting for a certain event to take place within the Autobot base.

“Not long now,” said Starscream, checking his chromo, only five Earth minutes to go.

“We must be in and out, before the other Autobots realise what has happened,” he continued, turning to his comrades.

As they waited, an extraordinary process was occurring within the Ark, as five Autobots were transformed as they slept. A glow engulfed their bodies and they shrunk until they were the size of Sparklings. Oddly, neither they, nor any sleeping partners beside them, noticed. Everyone in the Ark carried on sleeping, though a couple now had thumbs in their mouths.

But outside was a different story.

“It’s time,” cried Starscream as his chromo beeped. Soundwave instantly touched a button on his shoulder.

“Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Operation, retrieve Autobot Sparklings.”

“Got ya, boss,” Rumble called cheerfully as he and the other Cassettes charged towards the Autobot base. The larger Decepticons patently waited for their return. Fifteen minutes later, Soundwave reported they had the Sparklings and were returning.

The Decepticons all smirked when they finally saw the little band appear from the Ark. As the Cassattes came closer, they could see Rumble and Frenzy each had a Femme in their arms. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had a Mech each and Ravage and Ratbat were both carrying a large white Sparkling.

To the Decepticons amusement, the Sparklings were all still asleep. However, as they were laid on the ground, an alarm suddenly went off in the Autobot base. As the Sparkling stirred, the Decepticons scooped different ones into their arms.

Soundwave, after taking back his Cassettes, gently took the two Femmes into his arms, while the others each took a Mech. Thundercracker had to make sure he had a good hold on the large Sparkling.

“Whuh, what’s happening?” the blue Femme asked, sleepily before she suddenly realised she was being kidnapped and screamed. Her scream woke the others, and they screamed as they saw the Decepticons and also saw how big said Decepticons now were.

It was unfortunately too late for the Autobots rushing out of the base, the Decepticons had already flown to high. All they could do was watch as the Decepticons flew off with their prizes, the frightened youngsters clutching tightly to their captors.

At the Nemesis.

“Well, well, well, how nice of you to join us.”

Megatron said this with the biggest sneer imaginably as he smugly surveyed the prisoners. He couldn’t believe how well this scheme had worked, it was almost too much. How he wished he could see Optimus Prime’s face when he realised what had happened.

“You know, normally I’d insist you kneel, but it seems pointless, now doesn’t it?”

The Decepticons laughed as the brats looked indignant at the jibe about their size though one was still pretty big for his age.

“You wait,” the little red one said hotly. “When ah git ma body back, ah swear ah gonna pound ya no good Cons’s into the dirt.”

“Ah, ah, ah, language, young one,” Megatron said reprovingly, wagging a finger. ”That sort of thing gets you into trouble.”

“You’re the one that’s going to be in twouble,” the small white one snarled before clapping his hands over his mouth in horror.

The Decepticons howled with laughter as the Sparklings stared at the blushing white Mechling. They simply couldn’t believe it, did he have a.....lisp?

“Aw, does the widdle Sparkling have a widdle lisp?” Scrapper mocked as the others jeered.

“You wait,” the miniature Medic said as he lowered his hands to glare at the Decepticons. “I’m going to get my wench, and, and hit you with it, Fwaggers.”

This made them laugh even more causing the poor little one’s lip to tremble. The pink Sparkling started jumping up and down, yelling.

“Stop it, you bunch of meanies, Ratchet could bust your aft if he wanted to.”

Megatron merely smirked, reaching down to pinch the little pink Femling’s cheek, he said.

“I’d forgotten just how cute Sparklings’ could be, especially little Femme’s, Skywarp will be delighted.”

“What do you mean?” asked the light blue Femling as her pink friend pulled herself away from Megatron. Megatron smirked.

“Why my dear, I mean your new baba.”

There was a crash outside the room, making the Sparklings jump. As a door burst open and a high voice cried “Babies”, Megatron said sweetly.

“And here he is now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are well.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment.

“Aw man, how could this have happened?”

Jazz voiced the question every Autobot was thinking as they grimly surveyed the security footage. On Teletran’s large screen, was an image of several Decepticons taking Sparklings into their arms and flying off. And these were no ordinary Sparklings.

“How did I not notice?” whispered Optimus as Prowl (who thankfully hadn’t collapsed with a blown out processor) laid a hand on his leader’s shoulder. “She was right beside me and I didn’t even notice her change or being taken?”

The frozen image on the screen was of Elita One, Chromia, Ironhide, Ratchet and Skyfire as Sparklings, his own soldiers taken from their very berths in the dead of night. He couldn’t believe how well the Decepticons had accomplished this, like taking candy from a baby as the humans said.

“None of us could have predicted this,” Prowl said firmly as Blaster said “Yeah man, this is crazy.”

Optimus merely growled, as he contemplated exactly what he was going to do to Megatron when he got his hands on him. Prowl cleared his throat, bringing Optimus back to the matter at hand as Sunstreaker said.

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“First,” Optimus said grimly as he typed in some commands. “I’m going to contact Megatron and ask him what in Primus’s name he thinks he’s doing.”

"Then we will see," he added grimly as he watied to be connected. 

On the Nemesis.

“Git off me, git off me.”

This was the demand of a certain red Mechling as he was nearly crushed in a bear like hug from the purple Seeker that had just swooped on him and his fellow Sparklings. After exclaiming over how cute and adorable they were the Seeker was now physically showing them how happy he was. In the space of a minute, he had hugged and kissed both Femmes, patted Skyfire on the head and had then turned his attention to Ironhide.

“Aw,” said Skywarp lovingly as Ironhide kicked his little legs in frustration, causing the watching Decepticons to snigger. “Is someone a little cranky? Don’t worry, I’ll get you all off to bed soon, Hidey.”

“Hidey?” Ironhide yelled in outrage. “Ma name’s Ironhide, slagger.”

“Now, now,” Skywarp abolished as he put Ironhide down and picked up Ratchet. “That’s not very nice, it’s not polite to call people names” he said before smiling down at Ratchet who scowled.

“Isn’t that right, Ratchy?”

“Watchet,” the Sparkling growled before groaning.

“Megatron,” Soundwave suddenly said. “Incoming call from the Autobot Base.”

“Ah, I though they’d be calling,” Megatron said knowingly.

“They're not getting my Sparklings,” Skywarp said hotly, clutching a spluttering Ratchet and Ironhide.

“They’re not going to, Warp,” Thundercracker said patiently while Megatron said “Of course not, Skywarp.”

“Starscream,” Megatron barked suddenly and the white Seeker sauntered over.

“Yes, oh mighty Megatron?”

Megatron bestowed a tight smile on his Second, luckily for Starscream he was in a good enough mood to ignore his insolent tone. He then eyed the group of Sparklings as he said to Starscream.

“Bring me Elita.”

Starscream complied, scooping up the protesting Femling and brought her over to his leader. Megatron took her and settled her on his lap, with one hand around her now tiny waist so that she was leaning back against him.

“Open the channel,” he ordered Soundwave who replied in his monotone “As you command, Megatron.”

Megatron managed to keep from grinning widely at the sight of Prime’s worried face but only just. Instead he adopted a friendly smile, the kind which frightens small children, and said.

“Prime, what a pleasant surprise.”

Prime’s optics were fixed on Elita who was squirming with embarrassment but they soon focused and narrowed at Megatron.

“What’s going on Megatron, what have you done to my soldiers?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Megatron said in mocking outrage. “I’m just holding this lovely little darling.”

Megatron leaned down and planted a quick peck on the top of her head, knowing it would make Prime’s life force boil. It did.

“Take your hand off her,” Prime said coldly, glaring with his blazing blue optics.

“But I don’t want to, Prime,” Megatron replied snidely. “I think I like having little Lita on my lap.”

Before Prime could angrily retort or punch the screen, his SIC stepped forward and coolly eyed Megatron.

“What is all of this about, Megatron?” he asked calmly.

“ _This,”_ Megatron stressed delicately. “Is for that trick you played on us. I bet you didn’t know that Skywarp desired Sparklings and when you so cruelly denied him, why, I had to do something.”

“So we got him his Sparklings,” Starscream added spitefully, tugging Skyfire forward by the hand. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“We’ll see,” Prime replied, optics blazing their quiet fury and promise of retribution. Megatron sneered.

“You can try, now I think it’s off to bed for these little dears,” he said as Elita involuntarily yawned. “It’s way past their bed time.”

“Come on babies,” Skywarp cooed, hoisting Chromia into his arms with Ratchet. “Baba will put you to bed.”

With one last sneer at the screen, Starscream followed, roughly pulling Skyfire with him. With a sigh, Thundercracker took Ironhide by the hand and then picked up Elita from Megatron’s lap and balanced her on his hip.

“Love you,” she called as she was taken away.

“I love you too, Elita,” Prime managed to say before Soundwave cut him off, leaving him with a heavy spark.

............

Skyfire gloomily followed Starscream as the three Seekers led the way through the Nemesis’s corridors. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened, he was _a Sparkling._ He knew the Decepticons had come up with some, quite frankly, ridiculous inventions but this had to take the proverbial oil cake.

He glanced up at Starscream and mentally winced, he was _so_ small now. He was so used to towering over everyone who wasn’t Omega Supreme or a combined gestalt, that this feeling was very disconcerting. Of course, he was still bigger than the other _‘Sparklings’_ , by about a head, so at least some things never changed.

As they turned sharply down a corridor, Skyfire stumbled and Starscream viscously yanked him up, causing the little Shuttle’s Spark to twist in pain. Obviously, the Seeker wasn’t willing to let old grudges go, given Skyfire the distinct feeling that if he had to spend all his time with him, he was going to be very unhappy. They were supposed to be enemies but in his Sparkling state of mind, he just couldn’t think why.

His optics travelled up ahead to where Skywarp was walking, Chromia and Ratchet in his arms. The mini Medic was looking thoroughly grumpy, unfortunately, his scowl made him look kind of cute, so the overall effect of outrage was ruined. Chromia was sympathetically looking at a point over Skyfire’s shoulder.

Curious, Skyfire looked back and saw a sullen Ironhide being led by the hand by Thundercracker who had Eilta in his other arm. The little pink Femme was looking very miserable, and judging by the way her lip was trembling, was trying not to cry. Skyfire thought it was very mean of Megatron to have done that to Elita, showing her she wasn’t with her beloved Optimus then having her taken away. He’d have to say something about how mean that was.

He couldn’t dwell as Starscream gave him another yank when he saw the Shuttle’s attention was diverted and with a sigh, Skyfire focused in front of him. This wasn’t going well.

Sometime later the five Sparklings found themselves in Skywarp’s room. Once Ratchet, Elita and Chromia were back on their feet, Starscream chivvied them into an adjoining room while the other two Seekers started looking something out. Inside this slightly small room was two berths with raised sides and it took only a moment for the Sparklings to realise that they were cots.

“Aw, hell no,” Ironhide groaned at the sight. This earned him a light cuff on the back of the head.

“Oh, hell yes,” Starscream sneered nastily as he bent down to pick the little red Mech up and deposit him in one of the cots. He did the same with Ratchet and Skyfire, though he made sure to drop the little Shuttle harder than was necessary. Now he turned to the two Femmes who were glaring fiercely at him.

“Why are you being so mean to poor Skyfire?” Chromia demanded as Elita nodded her agreement.

Starscream simply sneered as he said.

“Oh, I haven’t even begun yet.”

“Skywarp won’t let you hurt him,” Ratchet pointed out as he peeped over the side of the cot.

Reaching forward, Starscream patted Skyfire, _hard,_ on the head.

“Who said anything about hurting?” he said in a silky voice. “I certainly am not going to do anything that might injure dear Skyfire.”

Before they could say anything, Skywarp and Thundercracker came in. In their arms were blue and pink blankets and Skywarp who was carrying the pink ones, went straight over to the Femmes.

“Come on babies, tell for bed,” Skywarp said gently scooping Elita then Chromia up to pop them into their cot. While he tucked them in with their soft pink blankets, Thundercracker did the same with the little Mechs. Starscream just stood to the side, wearing a horrible smirk.

“Night night, my darlings,” whispered Skywarp as he kissed his Femmes before going over to the other cot and doing the same.

“Say goodnight to your uncle Cracker and uncle Screamer,” he said softly as he pulled the blue blanket up.

The Sparklings grinned at the looks on the two Seekers faces at the names.

“Night uncle _Screamer_ , uncle _Cracker_ ,” they said in their sweetest voices.

Starscream fumed while Thundercracker shook his head at the delighted expression on Skywarps face.

“Now get to sleep, we’ve got a big day tomorrow,” Skywarp said as he stood up. As he followed the others out the door he said.

“If you need anything, I’m just in this room.”

And with that, he was gone, closing the door so that only florescent stars on the ceiling shone with light.

"Why is Screamer so mean?" Chromia demanded as the Sparklings lay in their cots. Despite how tired they actually were, none of them wanted to sleep just yet, though they knew it wouldn't be long till they dropped off.

"Cause he's a slagger," Ironhide said hotly as Skyfire said sadly. "He's really upset with me but I don't understand why."

"What are we going to do?" Elita said quietly as she snuggled close to Chromia, wishing Optimus was with her.

"Find a way to get back to normal," Ratchet said firmly. "Pwimus, I'm not staying like this forever."

Ironhide giggled.

"Didn't know you lisped, Ratchet," he sniggered as Ratchet elbowed him.

"Shut up, it's not funny," he grumbled as there came a sound of sniffling from the Femme's cot.

"Elita,"Skyfire asks softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Elita whimpers as Chromia hugs her. "I just miss Optimus, I want him here so much."

"He'll get us back," Ironhide said firmly. "You wait and see."

Whimpering softly, Elita fell into recharge, the night’s events finally catching up. Yawning, Chromia said, "We won't let them beat us, will we Hide?"

"Not on your life," the little red Mech said fiercely but tiredly as sleep started to work it's magic on him too. Soon both him and the little blue Femme were asleep.

"Ratchet," Skyfire says softly. "I'm scared, I don't want Starscream to hate me."

"He won't," Ratchet said firmly. "I'm we'll make sure Starsweam doesn't twy anything either."

"Thank you," Skyfire says as his optics close and he goes to sleep. Ratchet smiled as he felt himself falling into recharge.

"Your welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter this time. Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

The sparklings had a remarkably peaceful night's sleep, worn out by the transformation and disturbed night. Both groups cuddled together, seeking warmth and comfort although the room was not chilly. 

"Rise and shine," came a cheery voice from out of nowhere.

There was a chorus of groans and mumbles as the Sparklings woke, and lay blinking as their room's light was turned on, Skywarp was in the doorway beaming.

"Aw," he said as he came over to peer into their cots as they lay there, rubbing their optics. "Don't you look so cute."

"Out you come, my darlings," he said fondly as he lifted both Elita and Chromia out and set them, yawning, onto the floor. After he had done the same with the little Mechs, he led them out of the room, to where Thundercracker was waiting. Skyfire breathed a sigh of relief, at least Starscream wouldn't be starting on him first thing.

"I'm hungwy," Ratchet groused as he rubbed blearily at his optics. Skywarp patted his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting some nice Energon once we're at Hook's," he said smiling.

All of the Sparklings froze.

"Hook?" Chromia repeated, optics widening. "Why do we have to see him?"

"To get your check ups," Thundercracker said firmly, stepping forward to take hold of Ratchet's and Skyfire's hands. Skywarp took hold of Elita's and Ironhide's, telling Chromia to take her mate's hand. She did so and the Sparkings were led out of the room.

Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any other Decepticon's about so they made it to the Med Bay without incident. Waiting for them, however was Megatron and Starscream, as well as the Medic Hook.

"Swell," Ironhide grumbled as Megatron sneered down at them.

"Well, hello again. I hope you all had a good recharge," he said with a smirk as he patted Chromia's head, chuckling at she snapped at him.

"Mia," Skywarp scolded as he lifted Elita onto an examination berth. "That's very naughty."

"Never mind, Skywarp, I'm sure you'll teach her good manners soon enough," Megatron said as the other Sparklings were popped onto the table as well. Chromia stuck her glossia out at him.

As Hook started scanning them, Megatron drew himself up, the better to sneer down at them.

"I think some rules are in order. What do you think Starscream?" he said turning to his SIC.

"Oh yes, Megatron, definitely some rules for these little miscreants," he replied, his optics glinting.

"Firstly," Megatron said. "You will obey any order you are given." Chromia put up her hand and said, "Even stupid ones?"

"Secondly," Megatron continued, optics glinting dangerously. "No insolence."

"You will speak when spoken to," Starscream cut in, as Ratchet pointed out, "You don't."

"And no back talk."

"No running madly about."

"No stuffing yourself with treats."

"You will address us all with respect."

"Even Starscream?" Elita piped up which both Mech's ignored, though Starscream looked furious.

"You will go to bed on time, and go straight to sleep."

"No touching what is not yours."

"No trying to escape, no trying to contact the Autobots."

"You will eat what you are given, and that means all of it."

"No biting, kicking, punching or fighting of any kind."

"You will have a bath every night, or more if you need it."

"Awww," Groaned Ironhide as Hook peered at his optics. "No fair."

"No tantrums, no screaming or trying to get attention in any other form."

Megatron paused before saying, "Understand."

"Yes," they all grumbled as Thundercracker nudged them.

"Good because if you disobey in any way, you will be punished," Megatron warned before saying, "Well, Hook?"

"They're all healthy, there have been no complications," replied the Decepticon Medic as he straightened. All the Sparklings and Skywarp looked relieved. However Hook wasn't finished.

"But since they're reverted back to their Sparklings states, they’re going to need jabs, there's too many microcode’s on this Planet."

"What!" yelped all the Sparklings as Megatron and Starscream sneered.

"Don't worry," Skywarp said, hugging them. "Me and TC will hold your hands as Hook and Starscream give you your jabs."

"Starscream's giving us jabs?" Skyfire asked, trembling slightly.

"Oh yes," was the sneering reply from the red Seeker. "But don't worry. I'll be gentle."

........

“No, I’m not coming down.”

Five minutes previously, the Autobot Sparklings had just been told that they needed jabs to counter any pathogens that could be about. Exactly a minute after that, they had been told Starscream would be the one giving the injections. And judging by his leer in Skyfire’s direction, he wasn’t going to be gentle about it. But just as he had advanced on them, Skyfire had given a shriek of terror and had used his miniature thrusters to shoot upwards in a panic.

This meant that two minutes after they had been told about the jabs, Skyfire was now hanging from a rafter up in the very high ceiling. And he hadn’t yet been persuaded to come down.

“I don’t want a jab,” he wailed as he clung to the metal beam he had grabbed.

“Come on Sky,” Skywarp said holding his arms up, ready to catch the little Mech if he fell. “It won’t hurt and then you’ll be all better, no nasty viruses will be able to get you.”

“He’s going to hurt me,” wailed Skyfire, unwilling to let of to indicate who, but they all knew who he was talking about.

“Yeah,” Ironhide agreed. “Ah bet he’s got a blunt needle and all.”

“Hide,” Chromia groaned as Skyfire let out another wail at this statement.

“Of course it isn’t blunt,” Starscream said in an impatient tone, but still smirking. “I have better things to do, than spend all day trying to shove needles into little brats’ posteriors.”

“You’ll still make it hurt,” whimpered the poor little Shuttle.

“Well, it is a rather _big_ needle,” Starscream said spitefully but Skywarp whacked him on the back of the head.

“Don’t be mean, Screamer, you’re scaring him.”

“Enough of this,” Megatron snapped, having finally grown tired of the situation. “Thundercracker get that brat down, Skywarp make sure those other brats of yours don’t try anything.”

Skywarp wrapped his arms around the four Sparklings, hugging them close as Thundercracker activated his boosters and flew up to where the whimpering Shuttle was hanging. Taking a gentle hold of him, he said.

“Come on now, you need your injection.”

“No,” Skyfire said stubbornly, clinging even tighter to the beam.

Thundercracker sighed, he could almost feel Megatron’s irritation rise, and none of them wanted their leader losing his temper. So he did the only thing he could, though he felt guilty about it. He started tickling Skyfire’s sides and also under his arms.

“No, no...ah...no,” Skyfire yelped as his body shook with barely repressed giggles.

Thundercracker didn’t stop, he carried on mercilessly tickling the little Sparkling who started to lose his grip, now unable to stop laughing. Finally Skyfire could bare it no longer and his grip slackened, allowing Thundercracker to pull him off the beam.

“No, no, no, no!” bawled Skyfire, kicking his little legs as Thundercracker brought him back down.

“Put him on the table,” Starscream ordered, stepping forward with the needle at the ready.

Hook took Skyfire off of Thundercracker and laid him on his front on the table, holding him down as the Shuttle tried to struggle. Thudercracker went to stand with Skywarp, making sure the other Sparklings didn’t try to interfere. 

And in no time at all, the poor Shuttle’s rear was exposed and ready for Starscream’s needle. As Starscream advanced slowly, he always had a flair for the dramatic, Ratchet wracked his processor, trying to think of a way to save his friend. And as he looked over at Hook who had a firm hold on a sobbing Skyfire, an idea suddenly clicked.

“It’s okay Skyfire, you’ll be fine, after all I’m sure Sweamer knows what he’s doing even if Hook doesn’t.”

Hook stiffened.

“What did you say,” he growled as he surveyed the small white Mech who just shrugged.

“I’m just saying,” Ratchet said coolly but with a sly glint in his optics. “That if you’re not up to such a simple procedure, maybe it is better that Starsweam does it.”

“Why you...” Hook snarled and leaning forward he snatched the needle out of Starscream hands and positioning it just at Skyfire’s aft, he said. “I’ll show who’s up to it.”

Skyfire yelped as the needle went in, but Hook was quick and efficient, meaning it was out before Skyfire could focus on the pain. Ignoring Starscream’s spluttering, Hook turned to look smugly at Ratchet, as Skyfire sat up, rubbing his backside.

Ratchet just smirked.

“Well, now that you’ve got the needle, you might as well do the west of us,” he said, smugly.

Hook blinked, seemingly realising that he had been tricked but determined to show how good a Medic he was.

“Get the rest of them ready,” he said gruffly as the Sparklings grinned in triumph.

Once all the injections had been done, Skywarp gave them all a small cube of special Energon that Hook had prepared and they all drunk it done greedily. Starscream had stalked off to attend to his duties, furious that he had been thwarted and vowing retribution.

Holding Elita and gently rubbing her back, Skywarp said.

“How’d you like to see the rest of your new home?” he asked the other Sparklings as Elita gave a small burp.

“Yeah,” they all said happily, even Skyfire was smiling now.

Once they were all ready, Thundercracker and Skywarp took their hands and started leading them towards the door.

“Now remember, you have to be on your best behaviour,” Skywarp said cheerfully causing Megatron to roll his optics.

“Do you really expect them to behave?” Hook asked sardonically as the two Seekers left with the Sparklings.

“Of course not,” Megatron said with smirk. “But I’m still going to punish them if they don’t.”

And with that he turned and strode out the Med Bay to attend to his duties. The reason he hadn’t punished any of the Sparklings for their naughtiness was that he had been more interested in seeing how they acted. But he wouldn’t be so kind next time.


End file.
